


所有的狗都睡着了

by isaidnothing



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, The Irishman (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing
Summary: 两个年逾古稀的老罪犯决定东山复出，干一票大的。
Relationships: Robert De Niro/Al Pacino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	所有的狗都睡着了

**01**

“这实在是太让人生气了。”阿尔说。

“什么？”

“这实在是太让人生气了。”阿尔用指节猛地弹了弹手里的报纸，又说。

“你得大点声，”罗伯特说。他在餐桌的对面握着一把餐刀，和一块牛排冷静地搏斗着，若不细看，便会以为他正在用力地阻断那肉上的纹路，实际上，是他的手在抖个没完。“你得大点声，”罗伯特大声说，“我听不见你，阿尔。”

“这实在是太让人生气了，这些小报！”阿尔大声说。他挥起手把报纸扔到罗伯特面前，盖住了后者的牛肉。罗伯特眯着眼瞅了他一下，慢吞吞地往衣兜里摸他的牛皮眼镜盒。

阿尔怒目圆睁，一把夺回报纸，大声念起来：“这是本市21世纪以来发生的最大一次银行抢劫案。31岁的退伍军人……罗恩·舍巴斯基，随便什么吧……拿着一杆儒格AR-556冲进一家银行，挟持了……”

罗伯特侧着头仔细地听了一会。“经典的犯罪路数。”他下了评价。

“这绝对不是‘经典’的犯罪，”阿尔嚷嚷道，“这些崽子们是从哪里学来的？打开谷歌搜索‘如何抢劫银行’吗？”

“我觉得那些犯罪电影提供了视频教学。”

“那些都是离谱，”阿尔说，“纯粹异想天开。”

罗伯特放任他愤怒地在卡座上扭动，准备自己再试试那块牛肉。他打算只吃一小口，因为他的医生是这么建议的——如果他能顺利地把肉切下来的话。他们在“基恩氏”牛排店吃午饭。这是罗伯特认为整个新泽西最好的一家牛排店，自开业以来，他们已经光顾了将近四十年。每周三次。永远在角落的那个座位，既可以一眼监视到店门口的情况，还有一盆绿色的盆栽在前方稍作遮挡。在他意识到之前，他已经在用皮鞋鞋头磨着塑料桌子上面的一个小凹口。这是他在这家店里持续三十多年的惯性动作而留下的独特勋章，这个秘密连阿尔都不知道。罗伯特想起以前在哪里看到的一则逸闻：卡尔·马克思因为久坐图书馆的一个固定位置，把鞋底下的一块地板砖都磨得发光。但他不想把自己和一个老共置于同一种语境。阿尔也不愿意。热带雨林里的越南老共让他们都吃尽了苦头。

“我觉得这是一个刻板印象，”阿尔又说，“每次提到银行抢劫案，人们总觉得是退伍兵干的。人们觉得退伍兵混乱、痛苦，只有一把枪和一个净知道干架的脑子。”

“什么时候有战争，什么时候就一直会有人退伍。”罗伯特说。

“但我们也不会总是他妈的去抢银行。”阿尔说。

说完，他的表情看起来像是终于想起了自己最初愤怒的理由一样。他环顾四周，注意到店里空荡荡的，和往日每一个周三的午后一样，没有什么食客。比他们年轻二十多岁的那个黑人服务员在吧台兼结账台后面一动不动地站着，阿尔知道他可以像鸟一样站着打瞌睡。但他还是谨慎地放低了声音，高深莫测地说：“我们偷天换日。”

罗伯特停下刀叉。“你觉得你比他们厉害？”他问。他指的是报纸上那个年轻的罗恩·舍巴斯基，在与警方的对峙中被高处的狙击手用一颗子弹贯穿了脑干。显然，他在哪个博弈环节的设计上出了问题。

阿尔说：“起码我还活着。警察也还没有找上门来。”

“不久了。”罗伯特说，“离你上次心脏病发作有多久了？”

“那不是心脏病，”阿尔说，“那只是焦虑症。”

“因为什么，”罗伯特说，“硬不起来吗？”

“因为想起曾经在越南救过你一条狗命，”阿尔说，“好让你用这张吐不出象牙的嘴在这里阴损我。”

罗伯特终于切下一块牛肉放进嘴里。历经磨难的过程使得它尝起来像一个战利品：感谢上帝赐给我们食物。他慢慢在嘴里磨着这块肉，以此拖延时间，准备和阿尔进行下一轮的唇枪舌战。他认为这是自己这个月以来进行的唯一的智力活动。阿尔抿了一口杯里的白兰地，他午饭时一般什么也不吃。

“我79岁了。”阿尔说。

罗伯特看着他。

“你76岁了。”阿尔又说。

“听着，”罗伯特说，“我很抱歉提起你的焦虑症问题。”

“不，不，”阿尔说，“你说得对，那就是心脏病。”

甜点上来了，但他们谁也没动。罗伯特计算着今天的糖分摄入是否超过了医生警告的剂量，阿尔看起来则心不在焉。

“我们应该干点什么，”阿尔说，“提醒一下这些人：我们这些老不死的还活着。”

金属小勺上黏着的一块提拉米苏在罗伯特嘴里化开。他足足等到最后一丝甜味消弭在口中才回答阿尔：“怎么？”

“要我说，”阿尔说，“我最近手头上有几个靠谱的消息。一个房子，保险箱，迪堡公司的，DAT时间锁。这对你来说就是小意思。”

“那他妈都是古董了，”罗伯特说，“什么人今天还在用这玩意来存东西？”

“对我们这种人来说简直是完美，”阿尔说，“况且，我听说‘东西’的存量也不少。”

“也可能白干一场，什么都没有。”罗伯特断然拒绝，“我是76岁，不是26岁，也不是56岁，阿尔。”

阿尔顿了顿。“瞧瞧你，鲍勃，”他说，“你什么都有了，家人，房子，好车，孩子，你什么都有了。现在，你心软了，畏手畏脚了。我敢说把一个越南鬼子五花大绑投在你面前你都不敢开枪。”

“为什么要开枪？”罗伯特说，“越南人变了。美国人也变了，我们杀起人来不像以前那样自信了，阿尔。所有人都变了，你变了吗？”

“你听起来像个哭哭啼啼的民主党人。”

“我就是他妈的民主党人。”罗伯特说。

“我什么也没有，鲍勃。我什么也没有。”阿尔睁着他那双大眼睛说。那对眼珠子上已经浮现出几丝淡淡的云翳，像黑色的水晶占卜球，它们转来转去，等待着命运的定论最终在上面凝合成一个形状。“你有三千多个女朋友和三千多个孩子。”罗伯特说。

“是吗，是吗？噢，是吗？”阿尔问。他说话的语气始终让罗伯特觉得，对方手里那杯中午就见底的白兰地对于健康而言有害无益，“有什么意义呢？你告诉我，有什么意义呢，有他妈的什么意义呢，鲍勃？”

**02**

不论怎么说，周六中午他们还要在这餐馆见面。罗伯特选择慢慢走回家，不愿乘阿尔的车。他自己则因为耳朵不灵，去年就没有能通过驾照测试。阿尔认为他这么多年过去，仍然不大信任自己的酒驾水平，于是带着一点赌气的意思扬长而去。不过罗伯特打赌他会好的，他在回去的路上就会忘了这事，到了晚上，罗伯特就会接到他的电话，抱怨他搞不懂手头上的那些年轻女人们的想法，或者别的鸡毛蒜皮。他们就会轻而易举地越过这个念头，回到这餐饭以前的那种生活——它以一种指向坟墓的单调缓缓运转，但是坚固而且安全，就像现在他腿中这个五年前置换的金属膝盖一样，他也没觉得有哪里不好。

午后的温度陡然升高。城市臭熏熏的淤泥仿佛结在了他的鼻子下方。阳光投在店铺的太阳铝箔架上，像一阵痉挛，通过他的眼睛传进脑袋里。他不得不停下来，闭上眼，好把它排出去。等他再次睁开眼睛时，不远处那道以往开车时经过的斜坡突然变得有些长了。老天爷，罗伯特在心里说。

他站在原地，扶着道旁的电线杆，耐心地等待高温带来的那阵子晕眩过去，好接着走去最近的站台搭巴士回家。这花费的时间比他预想中的更长。孩子们曾经建议给他配一个带定位的手机，被他拒绝了，因为那是“政府监控人民的阴谋”。他不愿意使用这种东西来求助：他不想被他们当作一个老东西来对待。挂在脖子上的防摔倒报警器呢？不需要。形状丑陋的助力鞋呢？不需要，我原来的皮鞋就很合适。想到这些事情，他在心里给自己鼓劲：你可以做到，你可以的，老鲍勃，你能行。

一个黑人女子在瞧着他。他看到她嘴巴在动，好一会才意识到是她在说话。她坐在驾驶座上，把靠路边的那扇车窗摇下来。“什么？”罗伯特指着自己的耳朵，划着圈，“听不见！”

“你还好吗，爷爷？”她大喊道。

罗伯特感到自己光是开口说话就快要吐出来了。“哦！我还行！”

“你记得自己住在哪吗？”黑人女子说。

她在把我当笨蛋呢，罗伯特心想。“谢谢你！”罗伯特说，“我只需要休息一会。”

“你去哪里？我可以搭你过去！”她说。

罗伯特把自己塞进副驾驶座位上。车里的空调开得很足，他深深地吸了一口冷气：一股消毒水气味和车载香精混在一起。后座上放着食物和玩具，残留着孩子的气息。孩子们即便闻起来都很闹腾，他们在哪里待过，哪里的温度就会微微升高。“我刚才头晕了。”罗伯特说。他瞥见那女子身上穿着浅蓝色的护工衣服，年轻得要命，看样子不到三十岁。

“今天太热了。”她一开口就是浓重的南方口音。

“我想我有可能是得了脑溢血。”

“中暑会引发脑溢血，爷爷。你得小心点。”

“我想那就是脑溢血。不是什么中暑。”

女子一边打转方向盘一边点头：“听你的，爷爷。你最好去医院做些检查。”

“谢谢你，玛丽，”他按照她衣服上别的名牌叫她玛丽，“这么多车开过，你是第一个停下来的。”

“你还能指望什么，鲍勃？如今世道就是如此。”

是的，是的，罗伯特说。

家门口车道上停着大女儿德瑞娜那台红色的轿车。罗伯特停下来端详了它一会，伸手摘掉挡风板上夹着的一片落叶。德瑞娜挑车的水平向来不合他的心意。他进屋时，她正从楼梯上下来，穿着一件袖口和领口滚着花边的无袖衬衫，露出两条精瘦的手臂，底下是一条灰色的包身西装裙子，而罗伯特觉得她总是在失败地营造一个与她实际年龄不相符合的稚嫩形象。她平日在一家律师事务所做会计师，结合了世界上两种最坏的职业，正是这些人让他们这样的人在七八十年代吃尽了苦头。

她察觉到罗伯特的目光落在自己手里拿着的那只红色的棒球帽上。“这是上周莱纳德落在这里的。”她冷冷地说。

莱纳德是她的儿子，有的周末会应邀来罗伯特家的客房暂住。那男孩高高大大，话不多，像他年轻时一样，看人时总是用一种不知是内向还是漠然的眼神。为了改善与孙子的关系，有一次，罗伯特建议他们在前院试试抛接球。当天他的关节炎就复发了，痛苦了整整一个月。

“你要走了吗？”罗伯特问，“要不要留下来和我一起吃晚饭？”

“我还要去学校看莱纳德的比赛。”

“他的曲棍球打得怎么样？”罗伯特说，“我上次听说他能靠打这个拿到奖学金。”

“那他最好能给自己打出一个来，”德瑞娜说，“否则他只能还学生贷款，还到五十岁。”

“噢。”罗伯特不知道说什么好。

“还有，我的车有什么问题？”德瑞娜说，“你绕着它走了好几圈。”

没有，没有，罗伯特说。“我在楼上都已经看到了。”德瑞娜说，“来吧，像每个离婚的老爹一样，在你小时候突然消失，成年以后突然又回到你的生活里，挑挑拣拣，指责你所做的所有选择。”

她的口气和他的前妻几乎是一个模子里刻出来的。他一阵恍惚，好像两个时空交叠在一起，戴安娜在门口穿鞋，头也不回地说：我救不了你，鲍勃，你一团糟，我无能为力。但我不能带着孩子和你一起浑浑噩噩。这让他不由得心生一阵真切的痛苦。但他也分不清那是心理上的痛苦，还是真正的心绞痛：“……你母亲最近怎么样？”

“托你的福，好得很。”

他眼瞅着她往外面走，于是在她背后说：“对不起，德瑞娜。我很愧疚。所有的事，我都很愧疚。”

她的手落在门把上。他又接着说：“我想补偿你们，我发誓，我真的想。怎么样都可以。为我过去犯下的那些错误。我年轻的时候是个混蛋，德瑞娜。你们给了我一切我需要的东西，我却没有能在你们需要我的时候在那里。”

他认为自己听起来足够懊悔，一改平日那刻薄冷峻，愤世嫉俗。德瑞娜显然也明白这点，她回过头来：“你今天吃错了什么药，爸爸？”

罗伯特说：“我想我可能得了脑溢血。”

女儿那副和他前妻颇为相似的五官上，原来那微带防备、尖酸的表情此时像屋檐上的积雪一样滑落，垮塌，忽地变得明亮，温柔，乖顺，好像一下回到了她八岁的时候。“噢，爸爸，爸爸。”她连声说道，快步走上前来完整他胸前的半个拥抱。

**03**

外面的电话铃响起时阿尔方在厕所里摆好架势，扶着自己的家伙，准备在上床睡觉前来一通彻彻底底的小便。那铃声急促地凿穿墙壁，像条锁链一样缠在他的脖子上，让他接也不是，半途停下来也不是。老天爷，阿尔想。他只得停下来，收起东西，刚把裤链拉上，电话声就停了。

“这些天杀的混账。”阿尔这次说出声来。他临时决定，即使天塌下来也不能再次阻挡他把晚上喝的那两瓶啤酒断断续续、淅淅沥沥地从体内排出去。

待他优哉游哉地回到卧室，刚好接起第三遍打来的电话。“你一次小便要花多长时间？”他劈头盖脸地问那头。

“你就是这样问候每一个打来电话的人的？”罗伯特问。

“不，我知道是你。我有来电提示。”阿尔说。实际上，他没有。即便有，他不戴老花镜也看不清楚。但没有人会在晚上八点的睡前时间执着地给他连续打来三通电话，除了罗伯特·德尼罗。

“两分钟，我想。”罗伯特说。实际上并不止。

“那么你的膀胱还很强劲嘛。”阿尔说。

罗伯特不想继续说他的膀胱。“阿尔，听我说，”他攥着听筒，“今天你说的那个活，现在还算数吗？”

阿尔沉默了一会。这段时间里，罗伯特换了一只手握听筒，把屁股从床沿中间挪到床头。“阿尔？”罗伯特说。

“是的，是的，鲍勃。算数。”阿尔说，“我们不能在电话里说，你知道。”

“我知道。老规矩。”

“我还是很高兴你打电话给我。”

“我可能得了脑溢血。”罗伯特说。

“什么？”

“脑溢血。我头晕得厉害。今天在街上，差点爬不起来了。”

“你去看过医生了？”

“没有，阿尔。”

罗伯特紧闭着眼喘了口气，然后转动眼珠，瞅着头顶上的灯，好让自己眼眶的肌肉绷得紧些，以免漏出些什么不该有的东西。

“还没到时候。你知道吗？你是个混蛋，但是也是个比我好得太多的混蛋。你还没到时候，鲍勃。”阿尔说，“别慌，记住，别慌。没有那么糟糕。”

好像就为了听到这些话似地，良久，罗伯特叹了口气。“我知道。我没慌。”

阿尔像在下令一样，重复说：“好。你会好的，老伙计。没有那么糟糕。晚安。”

不知道是晚餐吃的茴香豆还是这通电话的缘故，阿尔躺在床上，无法入眠。过了一会，他起身披了件衣服下床，从衣柜抽屉最里层找出一个剪报本。他小心翼翼地翻开，里面的纸片被时间碾得平平整整，又薄又脆，发了毛，丝丝连连地粘在一起。他不消戴眼镜也能辨别那发黄的纸上墨迹洇开的小字，这些内容他早已经稔熟于心。从地方报纸到全国发行的报纸，每一则关于五十年前那件震动社会的银行劫案的报道，都被他仔仔细细地收集、裁剪、粘贴在这里。最开始的几十页，都是那一年的内容。最后的几页囊括了后来的四十九年，这桩未被破获、并且已经超过了追诉时限的大案，如何渐渐被人遗忘，沦为其他银行劫案的注脚。银行得到保险公司的赔偿。他们不再作案。仅此一次，就像天上转瞬即逝的闪电一样，给他们的生活劈出一道裂口，让空气涌进来。

“我们不是罪犯，”那天晚上，阿尔对罗伯特说，“我们只是千辛万苦地为这个伟大的国家打完越南鬼子，回到老家，老妈死了，老婆跑了，房子被银行收走了，还没有工作。这些钱本来就是我们的，我们只是拿回来，鲍勃。”

为了尽可能地低调，他们连头盔上的手电筒都没有打开，在黑漆漆的洞底摸索着挖土，偶尔，两把铲子撞在一起，金属尖锐的剐蹭声响迸射开来。这让阿尔想起他们在安冲村挖战壕时的情景。

“闭嘴，好好挖。”罗伯特在黑暗的另一头说，“这不是你说了算的事情。”

警察和媒体至今都未能搞懂劫匪是如何从第五十大街底下一处的废弃下水道口一路挖到第一资本银行的金库墙沿的。其中一篇新闻如是开头：“在一个酷热难当的七月早晨，当银行经理约翰·弗格森打开厚重的金库大门时，留给他的只有一屋子大开的保险柜、一堵损毁的墙和一个森然的大洞，从那幽暗的洞底，传来奔流的地下河那神秘、冷静的水声。”可怜的约翰·弗格森。“这是一起有准备，有预谋的犯罪行动，”《纽约时报》，“警方称，罪犯借用近几个月来地铁施工的噪音掩盖了炸弹爆破声，于午夜时分，从容不迫地从金库里搬走了大约三百万美元的现金和40磅的金条。”331万，宝贝，用了四个拉杆箱。它们分别藏在下水道的几个秘密洞口，后续一个星期里才被陆续取回。地铁里那些坐在他们旁边的乘客，谁能想到身边的拉杆箱里就装着一百万美金呢？这就是纽约城的魔力，它由千万个秘密组成：要么带进坟墓，要么成为你的坟墓。“土制炸药如何成为敲响银行安保问题的警钟？”对犯罪专家的采访，“最可怕的是模仿犯罪。这是美国本土历史上第一起采用这样的手段抢劫银行的案件，想必它会给无数跃跃欲试的野心家以一些启发。”阿尔还记得这位专家曾在电视上出现过许多次，“我们的城市建设规划图年鉴本都保存在各个公共图书馆里。对于一些专注、狂热的反社会人士而言，这就是一次寻宝活动。”

“这是一个他妈的传奇。”最后，阿尔说出声来。但是他的公寓里无人回答。他的卧室墙上挂着一幅画，一条河，蜿蜒绕着岸上的森林。五十年前的那个晚上，他和罗伯特大汗淋漓地把行李箱塞进地下河那弯曲复杂的系统的一个个死角时，就在畅想着它最终会流向哪里。“哪里都不去，”罗伯特说，“河流只会无声无息地死去。”

“我觉得它会汇进大海。”

“下水道的尽头没有大海。”罗伯特说。阿尔看着这个矮小壮实的青年，铆足了劲把箱子往石头缝里挤压，最后狠狠地在上面蹬了一脚。他看起来不像是刚刚完成了世界上最伟大的犯罪活动那样，兴奋，口渴，眼睛发光；而是有些愤怒。“鲍勃，你会拿这些钱去干什么？”阿尔问。

“给我老婆买些珠宝。”罗伯特说。他的头发微长，胡子也长出来了，毛发全都湿溻溻地贴在头上，抿起嘴时脸颊上有一个凹痕。

“你是指戴安？你的前妻？”

“如果你还要留着那张漂亮脸蛋卖屁股，”罗伯特说，“那我建议你闭上嘴。”这是他今晚说的最长的一个句子。

“有了这些钱，我不需要卖屁股。”阿尔说。

“我会赢回她的，”突然，罗伯特闷头闷脑地说，“我他妈会的。”

阿尔想，基督在上，他可真是个激进分子。

**04**

如果要一起行动，他们当然会有一个行动的守则。这是谁也不能打破的。

守则如下：一，两人必须相互信任，不伤害与背叛彼此。二，危机时刻，听阿尔的指挥。三，如遇冲突，利益最大化。

“你从哪里得到的消息？”罗伯特问。阿尔趴在方向盘上，下巴抵着手背，眼盯着街对面那排黑灯瞎火的房子中间的一幢。今晚是踩点的好时机。夜幕降临，车窗外传来浓郁的青草气味。虫鸣像一面黑色的薄纱盖在他们的脸上。罗伯特把保温杯里的茶倒进瓶盖里，递过去。“有酒吗？”阿尔没接，问。

罗伯特缩回手来，自己喝了一口。“你是认识这个人，还是跟些不三不四的人搭上了？”

“不三不四的人在我这个岁数的都死光了。”阿尔说。过了会，他又自己承认：“是我的一位女友的某一个前男友。”

“所以这还是和你那比地球还大的自尊心有关。”罗伯特说。

“嗨，”阿尔说，“这事情成了，你也有一半钱。别把自己摘得那么干净。”

“你闻到什么味儿了吗？”罗伯特摇下窗，把半张脸探出去，嗅了几下。

“是的，东西腐烂的气味。从你的心里发出来的。”

罗伯特不理他：“闻起来像麻黄碱。”

“你又懂得多少化学？”阿尔说完，从方向盘上一骨碌爬起来，“他出来了。鲍勃，快。”

一辆大众汽车从车库里缓缓倒出来，在路边踟躇了一会，随后驶离他们的视线。他们又谨慎地等了十分钟，它并没有折返回来的迹象。“今天是周三，”阿尔说，“他会到社区中心和一帮子老家伙排练戏剧到九点多。”

“什么戏剧？”

“什么？”

“他排练什么戏剧？”罗伯特问，“他演什么角色？”

“天杀的我哪知道。《汉密尔顿》什么的吧，来来去去不都是这些。你关心这个干什么？”

“有助于我想象他的样子。”

“你不用想象他的样子。”

“我需要确认他是个过得舒服又优越的老混蛋，”罗伯特说，“而不是什么独居的可怜的怪老头。”他的大鼻子里发出一阵堵塞的声音，惹得他用手指狠狠揉搓了几下。

“你他妈的真是个怪人。”阿尔说。

他们下车穿过马路，趁着夜色摸近目标房子。街上一个人也没有，路灯的光晕好像一只只亮晃晃的捕蝇网，稍有不慎便会被卷入其中。房子有两层楼，门口一个小型前院，但阿尔说他们得绕到后面的小门去。他们贴着预制板外墙，艰难地拨开两户人家当中的灌木丛，挤进去。越往深处走，那股刺鼻的怪味越是浓烈。但周围没有异状：透过后院稀疏的栅栏，可以看到里面的景象，一些杂七杂八的花草，一条绿色的软管伏在地面上，旁边还有一个类似儿童泳池大小的塑料蓄水池，就像这镇上的每一户后院那样寻常普通。

“保险箱在二楼，”阿尔指着其中一个窗口对罗伯特说，“再简单不过了，我们进去，你打开后门的锁，上到二楼，再打开保险柜的锁。快去快回。”

“今天就要干吗？”罗伯特说，“我什么也没准备。”

“当然不是今天，”阿尔说，“我只不过带你来见识见识。”

罗伯特捂着鼻子，等阿尔把手从栅栏缝隙里伸进去，使劲搬弄后门的门栓。不久，门栓“咔嗒”一声被他弄开了。他示意罗伯特打头阵，自己则在外面多留片刻，观察情况。实际上，也没有什么可以观察的，只有穿过魆魆丛林的阵阵热风，在他的后脑勺外哗啦啦地响了一阵。他正准备尾随其后，忽地听见院里传来一阵疯狂的狗叫声，夹杂着罗伯特的大声咒骂，上帝的名字接二连三地从他嘴里吐出来。

阿尔猛地打开门钻进去，看见一条大黑狗正在院子的角落朝他们吠叫不停。“你没有告诉我这里他妈的还有一条狗！”罗伯特气急败坏地说。

“它拴住了吗？它是被拴着的吗？”阿尔连声问，在黑暗里拼命朝那狗的方向看。狗在原地挣扎跳跃时响动的铁链声代替了回答。“只有这条狗吗？”罗伯特问，“这房子里还有别的狗吗？”“我不知道，鲍勃！没人告诉我有狗！”阿尔说。

那狗焦虑地刨着地板，挣动链子，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。它的叫声引起了整条街的狗的共鸣，须臾，他们听见远处次第传来无数声此起彼伏的狗叫的呼应。

“我要走了，”罗伯特往外走，“这真是他妈的疯了。”

他闷头往车的方向走了一段路，听见阿尔气喘吁吁地在后面赶上来，于是放慢了脚步。“挺顺利的，不是吗？”阿尔在旁边说，“就是狗而已。一条狗而已。你不会被一条狗吓破了胆吧？”

他们一前一后回到车上。罗伯特用力甩上车门。狗叫像雨点一样啪啪地落在窗玻璃上，但是好多了。“后门的锁我看了，用一根金属丝就能打开。”罗伯特说，“院子里也没有摄像头或者报警器。”

“先不说那些，鲍勃。怎么回事？你怎么会跟一条狗过不去。”

“我不知道，”罗伯特说，“有那么一阵，我意识到自己在做什么，突然就慌了。”

阿尔准备发动汽车，但听到他这句话时便停下了，伸过手来搭在罗伯特的肩膀上。罗伯特用手摩挲着自己的嘴唇和下巴，把头扭向外面，望着夜色里的那排房子。“会成功的，不过是一个小活计。”阿尔说。

“阿尔，”罗伯特把头发使劲往后扒拉，这是他郁闷或者困惑时常做的动作，“我们他妈的这是到底在干什么？”

回去的路上车里没人说什么话。车上的时间显示已过8点30，超过了他们两人平时上床睡觉的时间。但他们都不怎么困，脑中各自运转着念头。每当阿尔想开口，便意识到罗伯特方才发出的最后一个问号还钩在他的嘴唇上，他像条被吊钩穿过的鱼一样固在上面。

他的多年好友在侧座上一动不动，但粗重的鼻息代表着他还活着。阿尔想起上个月的一天他从床上醒来时，发现女友的食指正横在自己的鼻子下方。“宝贝！”她一边快速抽回手，一边用夸张的语气僵硬地掩饰着，“你今天起床晚啦。我想你了。”

“我起晚了吗？”他也假装这事没有发生过。他们尴尬地亲热了一会，直到她摇头摆尾地去厨房给他做早餐。但那早餐尝起来也有一种安慰性质的味道。从那以后，时不时地，他开始意识到，其他人衡量他的生活的标准早已不再是“好不好”，而是“死没死”。比死在79岁更残忍的事情是活到了80岁。实在是他妈的残忍。

“今天也很热，”车拐进离家最近的一个十字路口时，罗伯特主动说。

“是的，是的，很热。”阿尔挑着眉毛，殷勤地说。挂在他嘴唇上的鱼钩解下来了，他感到浑身一阵轻松。即便到了今天，对于罗伯特的性格，他总还是怀有一种受宠若惊的本能反应。

“为什么我们总是选择在夏天的晚上干大事？”

阿尔笑了。“因为医生建议我冬天最好不要出门，容易高血压。况且，普通的流感都能要命。”

“你早上起床太快也会头晕吗？”罗伯特问。

“何止。我吃饭哪怕快一点，也会胀气，肚子没完没了地响。”阿尔说，“但我最担心的事情还是拉屎的时候死在马桶上。”

“是啊。光是想想那场面。”

“有人告诉我一个方法，就是不要用力。用力会引发心脏病。”

罗伯特眯着眼想了一会。“我记下来了。”

“你准备去医院吗？我可以陪你一块去。”阿尔说，“做个检查。”

罗伯特没有立即回答。“我想我要等到这事情结束以后再做打算。”

“尽早吧，鲍勃。又不是癌症。”

“不，阿尔。”罗伯特把手夹在大腿间，仿佛棘手似地说，“事情什么时候该结束，得由我来决定。”

“要的就是这种精神，”阿尔说，“这才是我的老朋友，宝贝。”他说完猛地打了一下喇叭，车发出一声欢快的叫声。

罗伯特短促地吐了口气。“我们他妈的一定会干成的，这个事情。”

“一定、肯定以及百分之百他妈的会干成的。”

“你搞定狗，我搞定别的，”罗伯特说，“就像以前一样。”

“就像以前一样。”

阿尔踩下油门，黑色奥迪像一条刚健的海豚扎进夜色里。

**05**

露西拉周末晚上来阿尔家过夜。她在化妆台前坐着，把卸妆棉摁在眼睛上。阿尔躺在床上看报纸，实则透过报纸的上沿不时地打量着她。

“你知道，”露西拉站起来，走到床沿坐下，阿尔把脸埋在报纸里，她像拂开表面上的落叶、找到藏在底下的地窖入口一样，拉下报纸，找出他的脸，捧在手里，“作为一个从来都没有和女人结过婚的人，你却有一个相当不错的化妆台。”

“我也爱美，宝贝。”阿尔努了努嘴，说。她左半边脸的妆已经卸了，右眼睑还画着紫色的眼影。不知为什么，她的左边脸却显得比右边更年轻些。阿尔微微别过头去，只用右侧的余光看她。

她捏了捏他脸上松弛的皮肉，然后回去了。“我在考虑养只狗。”阿尔在她背后说。

“可我讨厌狗。”露西拉停下来说，“我的前男友就有一条狗。”

“什么样的狗？”阿尔问。

“大的，黑的，猎狗。它从来没有喜欢过我，总是叫个没完没了。后来我都不去他家睡觉了。”

“好在他养了一条狗，”阿尔翻了一页报纸，说，“否则我的化妆台又要空置一段时间。”

“噢，宝贝，”露西拉回头温情地望着他，“听起来某人吃醋了呀。”

阿尔抬头冲她热心地笑了一下。

露西拉弄完她的脸，凑过来，靠在他的臂弯里。“但是后来我找到了一个法子对付那条狗。”她贴在阿尔的胸口说。

“嗯？”

“我把我的褪黑素掺在骨头里喂给它。”她从睡衣口袋里摸出一根烟，叼在嘴里，得意洋洋地说，“它防家护院没有别的缺点，就是什么都爱吃。”

“但你现在还是坐在这里。”阿尔说，“以及别在床上抽烟。”

“好的，爹地。”她取出嘴里的烟，夹在手指上，扶着他的额头代之以一个小小的吻，然后深深地嗅了一口他蓬起的卷发，那上面淡淡的香波气味让她满足，“这都是因为我喜欢你。”

我也喜欢你，阿尔意味深长地说，你肯定不知道有多喜欢。

周一下午，阿尔通过老年交谊舞协会的熟人得到消息，房主人乔——他想着如何给他起个不大显眼的代称，这事情折磨了他一阵子无果——从今晚起就要出城三天，到特拉华去参加他孙子的婴儿洗礼。“你确定吗？”阿尔问。“噢，我当然确定，”熟人说，“否则他现在就在和我跳舞，而不是在家收拾行李。”

他不停交换舞伴，以避免与一个人交谈过久导致嫌疑。好在老太太们都喜欢和他跳舞，因为他长相斯文，嗓门又大，说起好听话来能让每个人都听见。中间休息的时候，他赶到社区中心的公用电话那儿去，打给罗伯特，让后者准备好。

“你确定吗？”电话那头怀疑地问。罗伯特辨认着电话背景里的音乐声。

“为什么不？”阿尔说，“女人只在两件事上撒谎：年龄和高潮。”

“我不知道说什么，”罗伯特说，“我不如你懂女人。”

他们约好见面时间，就挂断了电话。阿尔和以往一样不早不晚，按时离场，随后去肉店取了他要的东西，扔在后座上。马上就要天黑了，最后一线明晃晃的天光与蓝沉沉的云幕混在一起，显出一种昏昏欲睡的紫色。没有月亮，这是好事。他开车上路，到达罗伯特家的路边。罗伯特背着一只大号的尼龙双肩包等在那。

“这个包是怎么回事？”阿尔开了门，让他上来，“你要去野营？”

罗伯特拉开拉链，给他看其中一角：开保险柜用的那些工具，撬棍，小刀，一把安全锤；几瓶药，阿尔看到这便蹙起眉；手电筒，电池，一支哮喘吸入器；一把点二三的小手枪。“这是什么玩意儿？”阿尔指着吸入器说，实际上，他想指的是另一件，“你有哮喘病？”

“以防万一。”

“真是理解不了你。”阿尔说。

“这是什么味道？”罗伯特环顾四周，看到后座上那用油纸包裹着的一包东西，“是猪肋排？”

“你的耳朵不行，但是鼻子比狗还灵，鲍勃。”阿尔说，“是的，我也带了些好东西。我们要去那房子里BBQ。”

他们不紧不慢地开着，这回把车停在离乔的房子两个街区外的地方，步行过去。阿尔还特地让监控头拍到他们来来回回绕了几圈，最后，才穿小巷的近路到房子后面。上回他们来时闻见的那股气味仍然没有散去，于是罗伯特从包里掏出了两只一次性过滤口罩，分给阿尔一个。阿尔戴上，没遮住的上半张脸露出赞许的表情。罗伯特再分给他一副胶手套，一只医用无纺布帽子，让他把头发完完全全罩在里面。“你从哪里弄来的这些东西？”阿尔问。

“我谷歌了‘如何入室抢劫’。”罗伯特面无表情地说。

“我喜欢这幽默感。”阿尔说。但他实际上有些不确定这是否是一个玩笑话。

他们打开手电筒，一脚深一脚浅地踩着树林里的落叶和砾石靠近那房子。到上回的栅栏跟前时，阿尔拦住罗伯特，拆开油纸包里的猪肋排，撒上另一只塑料封口袋里的白色粉末。大排方拿出来，他们就能听见里面那条黑狗发出了哼哧哼哧的喘息声。

“你要毒死这狗？”罗伯特问。

“不，”阿尔说，“当然不。我不杀动物。只是些褪黑素。”

他直起身，把排骨朝狗的角落扔过去。一阵锁链的叮叮当当声，狗扑在排骨上大嚼特嚼。不知为何，那声音让阿尔突发一阵饥饿感。罗伯特不紧不慢地从背包里拿出一把便携式的尼龙布面小凳，展开摆好，贴着墙根坐下了。阿尔朝他摊开手，做了个“搞什么”的姿势。

“你饿吗？”罗伯特问。

“你还带了什么东西？”阿尔心悦诚服。

罗伯特把士力架递给他。他们靠着墙，拉下口罩，就着狗口水连连地啃食排骨的动静咬着各自的士力架。那零食上的巧克力粘牙，他们下嘴时不得不小心又谨慎，甚至于狗都不再发出声响时，一根士力架还没吃完。

“好了吗？”罗伯特把吃完的锡箔包装纸收进口袋里，不让它们落在地上，留下痕迹，“多久起效？”

“对于我来说只需要二十分钟，”阿尔说，“我听不到它的动静了。应该差不多了。”

罗伯特戴上手套，拧开院子后门的锁，打头阵。阿尔听见狗的狂叫声照原样从里面传来时，不由得用手拂了把眼睛。

“怪不得他们分手了！”他跟在后面对罗伯特说。“你他妈在说什么？”罗伯特吼道，“你说你来解决这该死的狗！”

“我解决了，”阿尔说，“我没想到解决不了！”

“我要把它的脑袋轰烂。”罗伯特说着，准备从背包里拿出什么。阿尔拦住他，“不不不，”他用手电筒给罗伯特照明，“继续开锁，开锁。我们先进屋再说。”

在狗的狂叫声里阿尔紧张地盯着罗伯特的动作，后者把铁丝插进锁眼里，手部轻微而频繁地左右颤动着，好一会儿，锁舌都毫无动静。

“你说很快的，”阿尔说，“你这是什么新技术？”

“这不是技术，是我的手自己在抖。因为我他妈76岁了！”罗伯特说。

“让我来。”阿尔把他挤开，接过铁丝，硬着头皮胡乱往里捅。罗伯特掏出他的点二三手枪，眯起一只眼，瞄着那只大狗。狗冲他们狂叫不止。“不，鲍勃，别杀它，”阿尔手忙脚乱，一只手开锁，另一只手抓着他暴躁的同伙的肩膀，“就等一会，两秒钟！我有感觉了，我有感觉了，我感觉到锁舌了。别开枪，鲍勃！……鲍勃，门开了，鲍勃，鲍勃，快进去。”

他一把抓住罗伯特的手臂，拿下他的手枪，把他推进门里。门关上了，狗的叫声被隔绝在外面。阿尔花了几十秒的时间深呼吸。“好了，鲍勃。我觉得我们今天不需要杀掉什么东西。”

罗伯特瞥了他一眼，把手枪掖进皮带里，跟在他后面。阿尔带头摸上楼梯。这栋房子和外表一样老旧，每踏一步台阶都会发出一阵长长的“吱呀”声。他们一步一顿地上了楼，打着手电筒，挨个房间分头搜索。最后，阿尔在二楼的书房里找到了：灰绿色的迪堡保险箱，藏在一台石膏像后面的柜子里。

罗伯特循着他的呼唤走过来，撑着膝盖，艰难地蹲下，打量着那玩意。

“得花上一会时间。”他下了判断。

“我们有一整晚。”阿尔说，“不，我们有三整天的时间。”

罗伯特摆好他的小凳，在保险箱前面坐下了。“不，我们没有。这个锁每72小时重置一轮密码。我不知道现在的重置时间还有多久。”

他仅仅是嘴上这么说，手里的活动却没有停下，所以阿尔判断情况并非如此棘手。于是他在书桌的椅子上坐下了，盯着好友的后背。这时候他才意识到周遭无比安静，仿佛能听到时间从房顶上滴落下来的声音。狗不再叫了。

“你还能听见狗叫吗？”罗伯特问。

“没有。我打赌狗睡着了。整条街上所有的狗都睡着了，鲍勃。只有你和我。”阿尔说。

阿尔趴在桌上，眼瞅着外面院子的情景。月亮从云层间滑出来，投在树林上方，树林因此变得银晃晃的。林中点缀似地响起鹌鹑的叫声。白日的热气驱散了，空气中泛着一阵凉意。他解下口罩，让扑面的凉风沁干他下巴和脸颊上的汗水。

“哪个女朋友？”罗伯特的声音传来。

“嗯？”

“哪个女朋友，这个屋主人，你说是你哪个女朋友的前任男友。”

“就是现在这个。露西拉。露西拉·索拉，她只有我年纪的一半大。”

“你年纪一半大的女人也是老女人。”

“这就是我为什么讨厌数学。”阿尔说。

“你应该警惕这些女人。”罗伯特说，“如果我年轻20岁，我可能还会占一占恋父情结的便宜。”他换了个姿势放置自己的双腿，伴随着几声吃力的哀叹。“但是四十岁的女人，”他接着说，“大概是因为你让她们想起了自己死去的爸爸活到80岁的样子。”

“无所谓。”阿尔说，“有时候她也管我叫‘爹地’。”

“什么时候？”罗伯特问，“要钱的时候吗？”

“我不给她钱，”阿尔说，“我也没几个子儿留给她。”

“那你们平时见面都干什么？难道做爱吗？”

“靠在一起睡觉。”阿尔回答，“好吧，起码我睡了。”

罗伯特转过半张脸来：“这真可怜。”

“我不觉得可怜，”阿尔直陈，“恋父情结是献给20世纪的男人们最伟大的发明。”

“说到恋父情结，”少顷，他又问，“你女儿最近怎么样？突然想起好一阵没见到了。”

“老样子。还是把所有事都怪在我身上。”罗伯特停手来，说，“以前对付老婆就够了，现在女儿的岁数比那时候的老婆还大上两轮。”“但是，”他话锋一转，“实际上，她上星期刚过来了一趟。我向她道歉。我说我可能得了病。”

“你道歉了。这很不错，鲍勃。也许你付给那些心理医生的钱没白给。”

“我十多年没给那些江湖骗子写支票了，”罗伯特说，“我不需要他们来告诉我我爸是个什么酒鬼混蛋。他死了五十多年了。”

阿尔没接话。半晌，他听见罗伯特以微不可闻的声音道，仿佛自言自语：“我就是累了。当你累了，你就想道歉。”

进入某个阶段以后，阿尔认为，对话之于他与罗伯特之间的关系而言只是冗余。有些事情甚至只消用沉默来传达。他们认识对方半个多世纪了，上帝啊，五十多年。他们童年在同一个街区长大但是不曾搭话，甚至互相厌恶，直到山姆大叔征兵时把他们安排在同一个营。若不是那次布雷时阿尔把罗伯特叫到自己藏身的那处山洞，因为罗伯特跑回来时突然慌了神，发现自己应该躲进去的那处洞口只能容他塞进半个身子，再迟个两三秒，他或许早就被越南人的炮弹炸成两截了。不过那炸药几乎在他耳边炸开，所以罗伯特的听力始终不大灵敏。但是那没关系，他还算是耳聪目明，可以为罗伯特代劳，只是现在心脏有了些毛病。

阿尔总觉得鲍勃比他更好地适应了现代生活。他离了两次婚，最起码。他曾经放任自己投入另一个人的怀抱里，曾经有那么一刻，他们完完全全属于对方。但阿尔一次婚都没结过。他从未彻底地相信过任何人，上帝见证，他甚至也不相信有人能够相信他。他不相信有人能够以终身的年份为上限来爱他，也不相信自己有那样的耐心。这些怀疑之外只有鲍勃。老鲍勃。他不想像一个基佬那样说话，因为他对鲍勃的爱远不止如此。他爱他像爱他的一个兄弟，儿子，邻居，战友，爱人，情人。他就是每天他醒来时脑中第一个对话的对象，他甚至在鲍勃不在时也能同他争吵，再同他和解。他就是永恒的一切。

鲍勃则总在某些决策上无限纵容着他，例如，这次突如其来的入室盗窃。阿尔不知道自己到底想要什么。他想让全世界知道阿尔和罗伯特是美国最伟大的一起银行抢劫案的主犯——还活着，生龙活虎，老有余力——而那几乎是除了战争以外发生在他生命里最大的一件事。但他不想让全世界知道他们已经老到连一个老头的老保险箱都偷不动了。这是一个两难境地。他几乎想也没想就决定了要如此作为，而鲍勃此刻专心地在墙角里开保险箱，为了他的想象力负责任。他难以面对没有鲍勃的情形，不论是生前还是死后。阿尔，阿尔，鲍勃对他说。阿尔，你听到了吗？

阿尔挣扎了一下醒来，发现自己趴在书桌上睡着了。罗伯特在推他，他的额头上全是汗。“你听到了吗，”罗伯特问，“还是我幻听了？你听到警车的声音了吗？”

阿尔未来得及思考，警笛的声音就已经哗啦啦地灌进了他的耳朵里。“怎么回事？”阿尔跳起来，“你触动警报了吗？”

“我没有，”罗伯特说，“半个钟头都不到，我甚至还没打开！”

“你觉得是有人看到我们进来，然后报警了吗？”阿尔问，“还是哪个我没有发现的摄像头拍到了我们？”

“我不知道，阿尔，”罗伯特说，“我他妈的怎么会知道！”

阿尔大步迈开走到二楼窗边，朝下看了一眼，立即缩了回来。“全是条子。”他说，声音里透着恐惧，“他们已经包围了这栋房子。”

罗伯特慢慢蜷起身体，坐回到他的小凳子上。他冷静地把手搭在膝盖上，汗水流进眼睛里时便抬起手来抹一把。“我觉得，”他说，“我们完了，阿尔。这次是真的完了。”

“我们这个岁数，很有可能只会被判社区劳动，”阿尔说。

“那我宁愿死了。”罗伯特粗声粗气地说。

“现在是要决定你死在家里还是监狱里。”

“你觉得他们多久会攻上来？”

“我不知道。随时，阿尔。”

阿尔在他身边支棱着腿坐下，最后慢慢把自己放平在地毯上，用手枕着头。“嘿，”阿尔问他，“如果有得选，你想死在哪里？”

“德克萨斯。我想过这个问题。”

“理由？”

“他们又信教又信枪。这让你有时候觉得枪可能是离上帝最近的方式。”

阿尔笑了两声。他听到罗伯特也笑了。

“让我告诉你一个秘密，”罗伯特说，“我从来没有花过那笔钱。”

阿尔问出口时就已经知道答案了。“什么钱？”

“你知道，我的那两只拉杆箱。我从来没有用过它们。我把它们埋在了我的院子里的一颗石头底下。这么多年来，我知道它们在那里。但我就是没有挖出来过。我就是下不去手。”

罗伯特听到阿尔大笑。“我的全在阁楼里，鲍勃。”

他们此时才意识到此情此景蕴含的某种幽默，于是笑得咳嗽起来。“所以你说，我们安全了这么多年，完全是因为我们根本没有花过那笔钱。”阿尔说。

“你是个他妈的怂鬼，阿尔。”

“你也没有好到哪里去。喔，天啊。”

他们笑到几乎要缺氧了。“嘿，”阿尔说，“为什么他们还没有上来抓我们？”

“我也不知道，”罗伯特说，“他们在等什么？我都不准备用我的手枪了。”

阿尔支起身来，走到窗边向外看。他看到那些警察正把几个戴着防毒面具的人从隔壁那栋房子里押出来。红光和蓝光交替闪烁在他脸上。“嘿，”他冲底下一个穿着防弹背心的警察喊话，那人插着腰，闻声回转身来，背心上写着DEA几个字母，“这是怎么回事？”

“回去睡觉吧，老爷爷，”那警察冲他说，“有线报说这里有几个毒鬼在你们隔壁地下室里制冰毒。丰收之夜啊，天佑祖国！”

**06**

晨光微熹时，帕西诺太太那台老旧的银色大众汽车正缓缓越过高速路上的州界标牌。阿尔和罗伯特坐在驾驶座和副驾驶座上，穿着盗来的地铁工人的马甲，闻得到彼此身上的下水道污泥味。车上的广播播放着本周比吉斯乐队的劲歌热曲《全心爱你》（Love you inside out），但谁也没心情跟着唱。他们的后座上放着一只黑色拉杆箱。他们先前把它从十几米深的地下挖出来，拖着它，一路坐地铁出了城，再搬到车上。这是一周前那次银行劫案的最后一笔钱。两人都精疲力竭，说不出一个字儿。

“你觉得我们被跟踪了吗？”阿尔问。

罗伯特瞥了一眼后视镜。后视镜里除了空荡荡的公路，只有一张疲倦、年轻的脸。他对着自己的镜像，把过长的头发往后拨开，显出一个平整的大额头。两边无尽排开的草野上，偶尔闪过一两颗黎明时的星。一抹躁动的红色蔓延在黛蓝天幕的边缘。很快，它马上就要转败为胜，将整个天空翻转过来。

“现在凌晨四点钟了，阿尔。这个点还醒着的只有你妈家的狗。”

“不，鲍勃，”阿尔说，“狗和人一样，晚上也睡觉。”

他们又开了一会，直到人烟出现在车前窗里。新泽西的静谧小镇还未意识到一个梦的完成。

阿尔突发奇想，问罗伯特。“你觉得我们三十年后会在哪里？”

“我甚至不知道我明天会在哪里。”罗伯特把胳膊搭在车窗沿，把头枕在上面，回答。他看着身边他的同伙，后者习惯性地往前曲着脖子，把动方向盘。他的一双眼睛总是亮得显眼，使人一眼就注意到它们。“你的想象力永远比我丰富，老兄，”罗伯特说，“听你的。”

“我想不到，鲍勃。我想不到。”阿尔扁着嘴，说。

罗伯特重新把头转向窗外。他远远地瞅见镇子外面的公路旁边竖着一块招牌。那是这个月新开的一家牛排店。“基恩氏”牛排店，号称24小时全年无休地营业，此刻顾客寥寥，店里白色、崭新的灯光，透过漂亮的玻璃窗盈盈地散发出来。

“我饿了。”罗伯特说，“我们去吃点什么吧。”

The End.


End file.
